Water Temple Trouble
by Soiku-grl
Summary: Is it a crime to love yourself? Is dark really attracted to light? Yaoi, LinkDark Link
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Dark Link sighed in boredom. "Man! There is nothing to do in this place!" Dark Link screamed to no one in particular. This "place" is a room in the water temple that is located under Lake Hylia in the land of Hyrule. The only convincing features of this room were: the two blue doors on either side of the room, the white mist, the water that you can walk on, and a little dirt "island" with a tree in the middle of it, where Dark Link was currently sitting on. He was around 57 with crimson red eyes, midnight black hair, and pale black skin. His black tunic, leggings, hat and boots matched his hair very nicely. Dark Link then continued his rant to no one. "I mean, when he put me in this room, he could have given me something to do!" "He" was Dark Link's master Ganondorf, the king of the Gerudo's, a tribe that hailed in the desert region of Hyrule. Ganondorf created Dark Link for one reason and one reason only: to kill the Hero of Time, his master's enemy, who is out to save Hyrule.

Dark Link was Just about to go on another one of his rants when he heard a sound that he never heard before: the sound of one of the blue doors opening. He quickly blended in with the tree on the "island" and looked at what came into the room, and what he saw shocked him. This boy, who was no more than 17, amazingly looked a lot like Dark Link except for a few things. His hair was a heavenly blonde and his eyes were an angelic light blue. His clothes were so much like Dark Link's clothes except his tunic and hat were blue, his leggings were white and his boots were brown. On his back was a shield and a sheath with a mighty powerful looking sword in it.

Dark Link did a double take to check if he was dreaming and sure enough, he wasn't dreaming. Thoughts then started running through his head as this mysterious boy walked towards the other blue door. "Who is this boy?" "What is he doing here?" Dark Link pondered as this boy got to the other door and discovered that it was sealed shut with iron bars. The boy tried to move the bars with his hands, but after a few attempts, gave up and sat on the patch of dirt with his back to the tree, and fell asleep. Dark Link then got a little bit closer and listened to this boy's breathing, which was like music to his pointy ears. He then looked at the boy's shield, which he took off before falling asleep. He then saw what he was looking for: this boy's name. He looked at his name and got the shock of his life: this boy was also named Link! What Dark did next was a shocking thing: he kissed Link on the lips! While he was kissing Link, Dark had all of these thoughts of lust and love running circles in his head.

All of a sudden Link woke up, which caused Dark Link to stop kissing him.

* * *

This was going to be a one shot, but I decided not to make it a one shot.

Review and tell me how this is! ( I do accept funny reviews and structure criticism)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in any way shape or form

Link woke up with a shock when he felt the pressure on his lips. He looked up and saw Dark Link kissing him. Link gasped and pushed Dark Link off of him. Dark Link fell to the floor with a thud. Link got up, unsheathed the Master Sword and yelled, "Who are you and why were you kissing me?" right in Dark Links face. Dark Link responded with the following response, "My name is Dark Link and I don't know why I kissed you!" Apparently, Link didn't hear the last thing Dark said because he took out his sword and tried to stab Dark in the stomach. Dark Link jumped away from this and then took out his own sword that looked exactly like the master sword except that his sword was black. Link then tried to stab him in the stomach again, but Dark jumped up into the air and landed on Link's sword! Dark Link then took this opportunity to kick the master sword out of Link's hand and on to the floor. The force of the sword getting kicked out of Link's hand made him fall on the floor and made Dark appear standing over him, sword still in hand. Link was waiting for Dark to stab him in the stomach, but instead Dark threw his sword down next to him. Confused, Link asked "Wait, why aren't you going to kill me?" Dark then responded with an answer that shocked Link, "Because I…….Love you."

Dark then pulled Link into his lap and kissed him lightly on the lips. Link then looked up at Dark Link and said, "I……….I love you too." Link then kissed Dark on the lips, his tongue practically begging to enter Dark's mouth. Dark Link could tell this and allowed Link's tongue to enter his mouth. Dark Link them moved his hand under Link's tunic and started to remove his tunic, leaving Link in only his leggings and revealing his well toned chest. Dark then took of his own tunic and started to kiss down Link's chest stopping to hear Link's little moans of pleasure. Dark then put one hand under Link's legging while his other hand was stroking Link's face. Link started to then pull down Dark Link's leggings revealing Dark's now hard member. Dark then took off Link's leggings, bent down, and started to suck on Link's member which emitted moans of pleasure from Link. Dark then sat up and inserted himself into Link, making Link gasp in surprise. "Da……Dark……." Link said with a little shock in his voice. "Shhhhhh……" Dark said, stroking Link's face gently, "just relax." Dark then went in Link again only this time a little harder. Link then screamed out in pleasure as Dark released himself into Link. Dark then went over and kissed Link on the lips again as Link fell asleep on Dark Link's chest. Dark stroked Link's face and whispered into his ear, "Sleep tight………………. my blue eyed angel……………"

Awwwwwwwwww! Anyway……. I'm sorry if that yaoi scene wasn't so good. It was my first time writing one. That yaoi scene was dedicated to Shadow Princess 15 because she rules! And I know she likes Link/Dark Link yumminess! Thank you to all of my reviews……all 3 of you guys get cookies! This is the end, and you may see a sequel sometime soon! So goodbye as I now kick Ganondorf's behind with my amazing red belt powers!


End file.
